This Is Mine!
by LycoX
Summary: During the final battle, Malia decides to set a few things straight in her own special way!


**This Is Mine!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a sort of crackish/fix-it therapy fic regarding the malarkey of the Teen Wolf 6A finale. And will be Stalia centered cause that stuff is 4 Life! And oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here! I'm also dedicating this to Staliastilinskate over on Tumblr.**

* * *

To say that Malia Tate was unhappy over current events would be an understatement. As actually, she was just down right annoyedly pissed off. Stiles, her Anchor, HER man had been taken by them damned stupid ass Ghost Riders. Then Lydia went off the damn rails, thinking she's in love with him of all things when she's been head over ass over one Jordan freaking Parrish for some time now! Not to mention Liam's little dumbass self bringing back that prick Theo! Worse yet, Scott acting like a complete idiot and being a freaking cheerleader for the supposed greatest connection ever that Stiles and Lydia have. It was like someone had somehow gained control over all of them and was having them do and say some really stupid shit! Well, not this girl thank you very much! As she'd happily cut the strings to get back her rightful mind and common sense! Malia was pissed as Hell and she knew now was the right time to do something about it. Though she seriously wished Kira was here with her to help knock some sense into all the dumbasses known as their friends and enemies in Theo's case. Letting loose a loud ass Howl to vent her frustrations as she fought off the Ghost Riders.

Malia, along with Scott, Theo, Peter, and Dougass were pretty stunned when her howl somehow brought Stiles and Lydia to them! Who were holding the other's faces while staring deep into the other's eyes and it made Malia wanna puke. More so then when she had to get all emotionally connecty like with Peter. Hell, just barely thinking about that made her want to puke… "Well… This is… Unexpected." Muttered Dougass the Nazi to mostly himself.

A growl escaped Malia as she stomped her way towards the two who weren't paying attention to anything else and pulled them apart. "HEY! What the He-Malia!?" Got out a stunned Stiles.

"Malia! What the Hell are you doing!?" Asked a frustrated Redheaded Genius!

As she and Stiles were having a moment thank you very much! "What I'm doing!? WHAT I'M DOING YOU ASK!?"

Not being one to yell all that much, both Stiles and Lydia tentatively took a step back while Scott gulped. As a loud Malia was a scary Malia in his view. About as scary as a loud Kira when she got good and angry over something for that matter. Which made him shudder as the image of those two being angry at the same time together as he had little doubt nobody would be alive after that. "WHAT I'M DOING IS THIS!" Shouted the girl as she reached over and grabbed Stiles' ding a ling dong and kept a firm grip on it.

Causing him to jump and wince with a gasp over the tight hold she had on it! "Uhh… Ow! Could, could you let go please!?" The look she shot him with her blue eyes out for all to see made him gulp.

"I'll be quiet now."

"Good boy." Malia said in satisfaction.

Looking around at the gathered crowd of Scott, Lydia, Dougass, Peter, the Prickhead formerly known as Theo, and the Ghost Riders, Malia began to speak. "This thing I have in my hand? That's attached to his body? ITS MINE! YOU ALL HEAR ME!? ITS FUCKING MINE AND NOBODY ELSE'S!"

"Umm… Don't I… Never mind."

"Forget wanting to give him the Bite, I just wanna kill him now." Growled Peter unhappily.

Malia growled at him menacingly. "You fuck with MY Mate and I fuck you up. Got me?"

Deciding that he didn't want to test her, Peter wisely conceded to her. "I got you. Very clearly."

"Good."

"But he's mine damnit! We've got a strong connection that defies everything! He loves me and I love him!" Shrieked a most unhappy Banshee!

"Yeah, it defies even the deep bond of brotherhood Stiles and I have." Agreed Scott with a fervent nod.

Malia sighed in disgust. Something that was shared by Prickhead and Peter as well. Dougass merely rolled his eyes over the whole stupidity of the thing. Not that she gave a damn of course because he's just not that important! "Lydia, come here. Right now."

"Um, no. You let him go so he can come to me."

A growl came her way with them flashing blue peepers of Malia's. "I SAID GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Letting out an 'eep', the Genius Redhead did as told. And then stumbled a bit afterwards as she rubbed her aching head. "Why the HELL did you do that for!?"

"Because, you were acting like a lovestruck idiot over Stiles!"

"I was not! Stiles and I are… Are… Oh, oh God."

"Yep."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Now you're really gettin' it."

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN THINKING AND DOING!? I'M IN LOVE WITH JORDAN, NOT STILES!" Screamed Lydia as her face turned green and then hauled ass to a nearby bush where she could be heard puking.

Malia then looked to Scott. "Get over here." Ordered the girl.

And Scott, not wanting to test her on this. Did as told and was promptly slapped on the back of the head. He then grimaced as he realized just what the Hell he himself had been doing lately. "Malia, I am so damned sorry."

"Apology accepted, but never, and I mean NEVER ever do that kind of shit to me again. Alright?"

Scott quickly nodded as the stuff he had been doing and normally wouldn't ever do just did NOT settle well with him at all. "You got it."

A smile came his way from the girl. "Good, now go be the Alpha I know you can be and kick some ass."

"Uhh, you are still helping us right?"

Prickhead then piped up with his own opinion. "Yeah, its kinda crappy if you just leave us here on your own."

"Shut the Hell up. I WAS gonna take Stiles here home with me and mount him. But I guess that can wait til later."

One particular Stilinski was staring in complete shock at his ex. Who's grasp on a certain part of him had yet to let up! "Umm… But… Me and Lydia?"

He got a slap to the side of the head for his troubles. Causing him to grimace for more then one reason. "I am a very horrible human being and I swear I will do whatever you want, whenever you want for however long I have too in order to make it up to you." Promised the young Stilinski seriously.

This got him a deep kiss from the satisfied girl. "Oh, you will be making it up to me for a long, LONG time to come."

"I can work with that. But could you PLEASE let go of that part of me now!?"

"I think we'd all prefer if she did." Muttered Peter sourly.

Choosing to ignore the man who wouldn't ever be winning the father of the year award, Malia let go of her man's ding sing a ling much to his immense relief. She then looked towards Dougass. "Let's get this over with."

"Something we can all agree with." Retorted the man snidely.

Who was damned glad the little show was over with! Scott, Peter, Malia, and Prickhead all let loose with loud roars before descending upon their enemies. Lydia soon thankfully returned and started kicking ass as well. And it wouldn't be long before Jordan showed up as his connection to the girl told him of what was going on. Which meant there was no way in Hell he was gonna let his Banshee fight without him! The very same Banshee who had apparently finally come back to her senses much to his complete relief! A short time later saw Pack McCall bring home the win and get back every single Beacon Hills resident. Though Scott nearly puked when he saw his mom and Chris Argent making out like a couple of horny ass teenagers! Not that Malia and Stiles saw any of that of course as immediately after winning, she dragged him back to House Stilinski and had her way with him til the Sun came up hours later. As in her view, he still needed a complete reminder of just who he's really with!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was fun! Staliastilinskate, I hope you and whoever else reads this will have greatly enjoyed!**


End file.
